1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishing devices, and more particularly to a roof-mounted remotely controlled firefighting tower that prevents the spread of a building fire by directing water and foam to the building from the exterior roof area using a remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several stationary devices have been developed for extinguishing building fires, such as fixed, indoor sprinkler systems. Such devices, while they fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, still lack flexibility of application to selectively target water on a burning building from the outside of the building.
Thus, a roof-mounted remotely controlled firefighting tower solving the aforementioned problems is desired.